The REAL AJ scandal
by NerdyWrestlingChickYaDig
Summary: The wwe universe is being shoved lies down their throats I not with Cena no one knows but us and they will never know. Still suck at summaries but whateva's. Told in AJ's point of view also includes things that I wish would happen. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Scandal begins**

**_ I ever wanted it to go like that not with him it was just a business dinner between friends. What does Vickie know about it? nothing she's just a stalker! _**

****"Hey AJ are you in there?" I know who that voice belongs to its Kofi. "AJ if you're in there come out girl it's going to be alright. At least I know that it was just a business date and nothing more." Kofi whispered under his breath hoping if I was in there I wouldn't hear but I did. "I think it was nothing more but what do I know?" Kofi knew nothing he just guessed only me, John knew it was just business. "I guess you're not in there so bye no one" I could hear Kofi walk away it was about time for Vickie and John to head out to the ring to see some proof of this thing. I turned on the TV monitor in my locker room and saw as Cena had entered the ring. After waiting a little bit I saw the first piece of her evidence. A stupid picture of the business date how did Vickie gat that any way. Only thing about that picture which seemed bad was him looking at him phone and me smiling. I know what was happening then Cena had been showing me of crazy fan tweets while I was telling him about the man that put me up for this "date" that we had.

Vickie had decided to show more evidence in the rare form of a video. After seeing the stupid video of me getting into an elevator with Cena which means shit ever the crowd wasn't impressed. It doesn't really matter what she thinks as I headed over to the GM office to go get my job back.

**Chapter 2: Really so I was in a bathrobe**

We were now in the UK shooting for Raw as I stood backstage watching Vickie and her fat ass go down to the ring to show more evidence of the scandal. Cena made his way down to the ring and made a get joke about him only having 5 moves. When she started to play a video. **_How does she get this stuff? _**I was in the hotel bathrobe walking down the hall as I knocked on a door. I knew exactly who door it had been as I remember that night.

I had gotten a text to go down to his room and he told me to bring my robe so I did. I really didn't know if I should wear it but I did. As I looked both ways a patterned that I now did. As he finally open the door for me as I slowly shut it. He sat me on the hotel bed as he started to kiss my neck biting down on it. I remember slapping him before he bite down harder as he had work the next day. I also remember him taking off the robe and putting on a great strip show. After that I totally blackout because the sex was so good. See that Vickie had more evidence I looked to the screen to see a camera angle of a different room of the hotel as it showed John in a towel putting a sign on the hotel door. Wow Vickie has no proof that it was Johns room put the crowd still loved it. Has Vickie started to talk and the crowd wanted me out there I told the camera to start filming me and boy did I have something to say and I did until Ziggler put his arm around me saying "and he all know what you love to do" It was kind of true I do like what he was thinking but him the man that I was secretly seeing. And that man's name was not going down with me.

**Chapter 3: Anonymous person and Audio**

I was think the same thing that the wwe universe was thinking it better be audio of sex then we'll believe you. But Vickie could only get that if she was stalking everyone's room with tapes or if the guy I was with gave her a tape of me and him having sex which is porn I think.

More to be concluded after Raw...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3: Anonymous person and Audio**

I was think the same thing that the wwe universe was thinking it better be audio of sex then we'll believe you. But Vickie could only get that if she was stalking everyone's room with tapes or if the guy I was with gave her a tape of me and him having sex which is porn I think. Yeah that's porn all right. But nope it was none of that it was just some stupid voice mails! Really Vickie? Really? I wonder if anyone remembers that my man had voice mails. As I was standing by her in the ring making some fat jokes she showed the first voice mail me talking to John. Easily I could tell her that John had ask me out on another business date and I was simply telling him no. The next one rolled out and I was sure she hacked her way though my phone and not Johns because I knew that I was then talking to my behind doors lover. I tried to play along saying that they were from John's phone. After listing to all of the voice mails I knew that people started to believe Vickie but whatever. At least I think I know they were the mails I sent to him. I slapped Ziggler in the face which kind of hurt my hand but I walked it off and headed backstage. That is until I got a text.

_Hey AJ I got a plan_

_What is it Punkers –AJ_

_I need you to play along and act like you like Johnny boy-Punk_

_Okay-AJ_

_I'll see you after the show in my room right?-Punk_

_I wouldn't miss it-AJ_

I of course had to tell the cameras to follow me backstage as I was going to make Cena putty in my hands. "Never will happen?" "I mean never will happen yet I g-g-got to go" Bingo like I said putty in my hands now off to Punk's room I go.

** Sorry if my writing is a little bit bad lately. I should really stop trying to plan out my writing and go with the flow.**

**Chapter 4: Up for survivor series**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4: Up for survivor series**

It was now survivor series where I had to show some photo shopped pictures of Vickie with three guys. Until that is when Tamina attacked me from behind but what was more surprising was the crowd. Some people started to chant Punk's name. **_Did they figure it out? Is it that obvious?_**I headed to the back to go find Punk but he ended up finding me.

"How do they know about us AJ? You need to make it look like you really love Cena or maybe if Vince wants me to face Cena at TLC then you can screw him over."

"Okay but try not to get jealous too much."

"If I do you can make it up to me."He left me there as I headed to the parking lot and back to the hotel. **_This is going to get interesting._**

** I'm just so mad at the WWE right now! So I'm pretty sure this is a rant. My poor little AJPunk heart was hit with a chair, ladder and went through a table when Cena and AJ kissed. I was crying and flipping the hell out that my mom told me I was crazy. God I hate AJ and Cena so much that there was a girl on my bus that was telling her friend about it. I went over to her when we got off the bus and I went all crazy chick on her ass. Now I'm at home suspended that's thanks to the WWE. They are starting to get so predictable with everything now. I knew that the 3 guys and Rybotch would come during the best thing on that whole show the 365 days celebration. Enough of this rant and back to the better story.**

**Chapter 5: Suck on that Vickie**

Raw was happening as I headed down to the ring to see the hired people in the ring. Everything was slow until Cena stood in front of me and I knew he was going to kiss me. **_Suck it up AJ you've kissed ugly guys before make it count._** Cena kissed me and I slowly kissed him back making sure Vickie saw then Cena started to talk again. **_One more time but this time we're going to do this me and Kane style. _**I pulled him to face me and I kissed him passionately for about 40 seconds or more who was keeping track then Ziggler stopped it. Thank god! But that wasn't the end of my night I must have filmed 3 backstage segments and I was tired. **_Now people will have to think I'm with Cena and not Punk._**

******Thanks 4 reading you can PM me or leave a comment about what you thought of raw last night. I might be sad but I will forever ship AJPunk 3 Plus sorry if it's short just wanted to get this out. And I'll be starting one of two new ficts. Either "The Darkside of the ring" or "R bolt of love" both are AJ and CM Punk. Have any idea for stories or other coulpes comment or PM thanks. :D**


	4. (

**Hey readers this is a important thing on this story so please do read this. I have 3 other things going on this site and it's hard to think anymore. I have been having trouble with this story for a while now and I think I'm going to end it for now. It will be back in about 2 weeks so I can focus on my other stories. And if you read Here for you always (one of my other stories) I can't find my notebook that I wrote the chapters in so until I find it I will have to stop it to but it's not forever so don't worry. I really need to stop thinking and start writing so here is the last chapters for awhile enjoy.**

Chapter 6: You faker

Every time I come to Raw now it's hard because of this stupid scandal. It's so stupid and Vickie still wouldn't let it go even though I kissed Cena in front of her face. I don't remember what happened earlier in the show but I slapped Cena's ass I think. And now I was headed to the ring to stop Dolph from untying the turnbuckles I jumped up onto the apron. I reached for him to get his attention as he was grabbed into a AA by Cena. I went into the ring and did the worst thing ever again I kissed Cena. But what was different this time around is that he was pretty much kissing my cheek. I mean the WWE universe could see it is they watched it up close that was not a real kiss. We left the ring like two teenagers and headed to the back.

When my and Cena got to the back I turned to face him as I slapped him hard in the face not caring about making him putty in my hands but what I didn't know was that he was still putty in my hands. I was having the best of both worlds.

**That's all I can give you and I'm sorry but I didn't watch Smackdown for weeks because I heard Cena was on it. And if you're asking about my other stories like "Stealing the Show Together" and why it's not out with a new chapter. I have computer problems and I am typing this and uploading this in school so that's why but my computer is getting fixed in like 2 days so that's when I'll have my stories out. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
